


The Sun and The Moon

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other, Whimsy, fairy tale, the sun and the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there were two bodies that watched over the Earth, the Sun and the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused go to the End Notes.

Once there were two bodies that watched over the land and seas. The Sun was bright and golden. He lit up the Earth and warmed its life. No other entity was as brilliant as he, nor any as great. He shined down on his kingdom, the land that prospered because of his warmth.

The Sun was not the only entity that loved the Earth though. The Moon was small and he was not as bright as his friend, the Sun, but he glowed onto the Earth just the same. He was quiet in the background, and no one paid him any mind as the Sun shined in the sky.

The Sun and the Moon were the best of friends in that time. They shared the cerulean sky, though the Sun, being bigger, took up most of the space. Moon didn’t mind. Sun was his best friend, and it was with the Sun’s natural light that the Moon glowed. His face was merely a reflection of Sun’s radiance. Together they were in perfect balance. The Moon played with the sea currents and the Sun played with the air currents. Although most forget his presence, the Moon was always there for the kingdom and for his friend, the Sun.

But the Moon was merely a shadow. He held no light of his own, and it was only with the Sun’s rays on his face that he shone at all in the bright sky. Moreover, the Moon was not all that he appeared. He was half light and half shadow. He did not show his dark side to the Earth, and never ever to the Sun, for if he were to find out, the Moon feared the Sun would not love him anymore. So the Moon kept his brilliant face forward, and hid his darker half.

Then the time came when the Sun disappeared. He left the bright sky, leaving it dark and forlorn in his wake. After he left, his kingdom turned cold, almost in grief for its lost sovereign. Life on the land and in the seas went dormant.

But the Moon remained. He watched as the Earth mourned its loss and prayed for his best friend to return. As he waited for that time to come, he shone as the brightest entity in the desolate black sky. His face still held the brightness that the Sun had left on him. To comfort and sooth the depressed land and seas he beamed the light which the Sun had left on him onto the Earth’s grieving form. Though the Moon may not have light of his own, and he may be half shadow, but he had had the Sun’s warmth and the memory of his light. That was all he needed to comfort the kingdom.

Now the Moon waits for his friend to return. But he does not fret, because he knows that the Sun will rise again. He merely consoles the Earth as it waits along with him. Because it is at the time when the land seems almost frozen and the life there seems almost dead in its dormant state that the Sun will reappear, bringing warmth and light once again.

And the Moon will rejoice at the return of his friend, the Sun, but for now he can only wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have no idea what you just read, let me explain.  
> Arthur is the Sun and Merlin is the Moon. It's a little weird, but I love fairy tales and it just sparked something in me.  
> Hope you enjoyed, with all of my pleases and thank yous.


End file.
